Feeling That Feeling Of Love Again
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: The Guardians have once again saved the galaxy and come together closer than ever. Mostly Drax and Mantis who've bonded easily at first glance.


GOTG2 One-Shot. DraxXMantis. SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET THAN SORRY.

/

After a crazy, dramatic, and underwhelming experience this time around saving the galaxy, Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and the newest member to their crew and now easily the most gentle in their unique family, Mantis looked into the very frontier of space to see a Viking-like funeral for Yondu, Peter's mentor, and father figure growing up. He had sacrificed his life, saving Peter's from Ego's core crumbling down exploding. As the remains of Yondu scattered, his long time friends paid respects by setting off fireworks in his name, in honor of the code they lived by. Peter and Gamora hold each other close, Rocket remained silent looking at the display shedding a tear for Yondu because he, like Groot understood who he really was at heart and Kraglin couldn't help but cry tears of joy quietly as he pounded his chest twice in honor of his leader and friend for finally getting what he had wanted to earn.

Drax stood alongside with Mantis while holding Groot onto his shoulder as the baby tree slept silently to the sound of the fireworks. "Drax, it's beautiful," Mantis said ever so gently. "Yes, it is. And so are you. On the inside." Drax said completely oblivious.

Seeing Drax was holding Baby Groot with both hands to make sure he didn't fall, Mantis inched closer to him, her hand feeling his skin again. Her antennas glow and nearly twirl with each other as she felt every enjoyable emotion after the other like humble, grateful, loyal, joyful. She even felt the biggest one to her...she felt love. She felt love for Drax, even when she told him she didn't like him like that or what he was, she never really fully understood until after the day they've all had stopping Ego and knowing the true meaning of family and unity despite still processing social interaction.

But with her newfound comrades within the guardians, she knew that she'll be able to feel everything good within the world and the galaxy. She feels Drax's with both hands this time and lays her head on his other shoulder which made him glance at her.

"What is it? What do you feel?" Drax asks her. Mantis takes a while to answer due to losing track of thought in the fireworks that continued making the galaxy's night even more beautiful until she finally said: "I feel...that I've fallen in love with an honorable warrior." Drax looks confused and silently asked: "Yondu?" This made Mantis giggle as she then said: "You, Drax. You're the one I feel love for." She then closes her eyes still leaning on Drax's shoulder. Drax, who hands Groot over to Rocket slowly and gently so that he could hug Mantis closer to him grabbing her waist and she holds on to him. "Yes. I love me too." Drax said. Mantis then decided to lean herself in Drax's chest as they hug each other even closer never letting go, both feeling true love for the first time, in a long time, and would love each other, but never the last time.

The new couple and their friends continued watching the fireworks until it was over. They would always look out for one another. Drax, however, felt a little torn. He loved and missed with wife and daughter very dearly, but to also ease the guilt away, he knew that he would have to depend on his friends to help him through the dark times. And his newfound love for Mantis would only add more to the pride and backbone of the bond they all shared. And for Drax to feel the deepest of love once again, ensured him that his peacefully rested family, new family within friends, and his new love, Mantis would always be the very precious things that'll never make him give up, submit, or surrender in the eyes of evil. Whatever their next adventure may be, he would make sure that they go through it all...together.

/

 **Really loved Guardians Of The Galaxy II and I immediately shipped Drax and Mantis right away. It's kind of a brother-sister relationship right now from the information online about the two but I couldn't help it just picturing them in a loving relationship. I ship Drax and Mantis all the way!**

 **I also can't wait for Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and then Infinity War next year. Also, side note, can't wait for Wonder Woman the next month before Homecoming. I love both Marvel and DC I mean what can ya do? I haven't forgotten about updating my other stories guys! Still very busy at the moment, believe me.**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
